


The Wonders of the Season

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [6]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Christmas, Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, droubles, sean/elijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean counts his blessings on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonders of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> One of two droubles I sent out with my 2010 holiday cards.

Tonight Elijah’s eyes remind Sean of his daughter Bella’s. They aren’t the same shape, or even the same color, but they share the same look of childlike fascination as they take in all the wonders of the Christmas season.

Sean considers himself extremely lucky this year. Things could have gone horribly wrong after the divorce. Christine could have fought him for total custody of his children, or worse yet, his daughters could have resented the beautiful young man who had replaced their mother in their father’s heart. But thankfully, his girls had always loved Elijah, so they immediately, and without reservation, accepted him in his new, 21st Century stepfather role.

When Elijah asked him what he wanted for Christmas, Sean couldn’t think of anything to tell him because he knows he needs nothing more to make his life complete. He glances at the package under the tree with his name on it. Of course he’ll love whatever Elijah bought for him, even though he already knows it can’t give him more joy than seeing his youngest daughter sitting in Elijah’s lap, the two of them watching in wide-eyed wonder as the lights on the Christmas tree twinkle in the firelight.


End file.
